Dressed In Decay
by sarizaurd
Summary: Danielle has a serious problem. What will the superstars think? OC-featuring many many superstars.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock buzzed promptly at 8:30 in the morning. I rolled over and shut it off as quickly as I could. I rubbed my eyes and turned on the lamp. I removed my self from the bed and stretched. I went to the bathroom and looked myself over in the mirror. I tried different poses out in front of it; finding which ones made me look taller, thinner, and prettier. I stopped after a while, and went back to the room. I picked up the phone and dialed Brian's number. The phone rang endlessly before a groggy Brian answered, "Mmmm?" He mumbled into the phone. "Wake up. Bus leaves in 2 hours." I said, before hanging up. I went back to the bathroom and started the shower. I stripped myself of my clothes and once again, looked myself over in the mirror. My body looked good in the morning; my stomach was flat, my ribs showing. I smiled and got into the shower.

Working for the WWE as one of the many road managers is a stressful and time consuming job. I've been working with the company for almost 4 years now. The first year was great, but by the second year, I had developed a huge problem. Being surrounded by beautiful, trim women all day really makes you rethink your own appearance and the way people see you. I've met a lot of great people though, and enjoy every moment of it. It's hard; but in the end it's all worth it.

I had gotten dressed and was now searching around my room for anything I might have missed when packing my suitcase. I heard a soft knock on the door. "Coming!" I made my way over to the door, and opened it to reveal a very sleepy looking Randy Orton. "Yes?" I asked. "John, Adam, Shawn and I were gonna go get some breakfast, you wanna come with?" He asked. I shook my head, "I already ate. Room service." He nodded, "You wanna come with anyways? Keep us company?" He asked, smiling at me. I nodded. "Sure, let me just get my sweatshirt." I said, returning to my room and grabby a baggy sweatshirt and room key. "Let's go."

I followed Randy down to the restaurant in the hotel. I was lead through the place, passing numerous superstars on the way, to a table in the back. There sat the guys; as Randy had mentioned. "Hey guys." I said, waving and smiling shyly. They smiled back, giving a few different responses of acknowledgement. "Well, breakfast is the buffet thing, so I'm gonna go dig in." John announced, standing up and walking towards it. The rest of the guys followed suit, leaving Shawn and I at the table. "You gonna eat anything?" He asked. I shook my head, "I ate already. I think I'm gonna get some coffe though. You want some?" He nodded and smiled. I went off in the direction of the coffee, smiling to myself as I walked.

Breakfast lasted about an hour. I had left at about the same time the guys went back for their third helping. 'Complimentary breakfast', was music to their ears. I was finishing getting everything packed; I had been checking the room over and over. I was never convinced I had everything. "Chargers, chapstick, laptop, phone, clothes.." I listed outloud. I nodded. "That's everything." I was zipping up my suitcase when I heard a knock on my door. "It's open!" I yelled. The door slowly creaked open. Brian peeked out from behind it. "You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. "You look so tiny in that sweatshirt. It's swallowing you up." He said, laughing. I smiled. "Well, anyways. Be out in like, ten minutes ok?" I nodded and he left, leaving the door open. I groaned, got up from my place and went to shut it. As I reached the door, Adam was at the doorframe. I smiled, "Yes?" "You need any help with anything?" "You can carry my bags if you like." He nodded, came into my room and lifted my bag. "Oh come on, that is not even heavy." He said, laughing. "It's heavy for a small girl like me." I said. He shook his head and wandared out the door, me trailing behind me. "You used to be able to do it." He mumbled, trailing off at the end. I rolled my eyes at him. He was always on my case about how thin I have gotten. I followed behind him, until we reached the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

My head rested on the window, watching the scene pass me by. We were on our way to the next venue; wherever that might be. I've lost track. Everyone was talking, having a good time. Ken's voice was the most dominent, he spilled jokes right and left, receiving numerous howles of laughter from everyone. I continued to stare out the window until I felt someone sit down beside me. I looked over to find a smiling David Finlay. When I didn't return the smile, his dropped, "Why so glum?" He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just in one of those moods." I said, giving him a half smile. "Why, what's on your mind?" He asked, leaning back in the seat, crossing his arms over his chest, ready to listen. "Nothing. I'm just...I'm just not sure what's going on with me these days." I said, sighing. "I'm just.." I stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure." I said. He patted me on the head, finally gaining a smile from me, "Don't worry. It'll be fine in the end, and if it's not, it's not the end." I smiled, "Thanks." "No problem, and listen, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here for ya."

"I've gotta pee!" Yelled Maria from the back. "Me too!" Ashley agreed. "When are we stopping?" I asked outloud. "We should be stopping in a few minutes." The bus driver announced over the PA system of the bus. I was sitting in the isle seat, my legs positioned in the isle itself, talking to Adam who was sitting across from me. "I hate gas stations." I groaned as we pulled into one for our rest stop. "Why?" "Because there's usually stinky, old, scary truck drivers that hit on me. Gross." I said, shuddering. He laughed, "I'll protect you." I smiled wide, "Aww, yes! And while you're at it, you can buy me a slushee." I said, standing up as the bus came to a halt. "Let's go get that slushee." He said, walking off the bus. I followed behind as we all exited.

Inside the small convience store attached to the gas station, people stared. It's not every day they see 'The Great Kahli' or 'The Big Show' enter their place of buisness. I made my way over to the slushee machine only to find it being out of order. I frowned, turning to Adam who was behind me. "What now?" I asked, pouting. He smiled, "How about some oreos?" "Mm, no." I said. "Popcorn?" "Blech." I said, shaking my head. "A poke in the nose with a stick?" I smiled. "Water works." I said, walking over to the drink fridge. "But why water? You've been drinking water so mcuh lately. It's so boring." He said, grabbing a Rockstar out of the drink fridge. "Because I like it." I said. Adam took my bottle from me as we arrived at the counter. "Oh get me a scratch card too." I said smiling. He gave me a look, "Get me a scratch card...?" He said, urging me to finish the sentence. I laughed, "Please." He nodded, turned to the cashier and said, "And one scratch card, please." "Which one would you like?" The casheier asked. "Oh!Oh! The one with the diamonds on it!" I said. "Diamods _are_ a girls best friend." The Cashier said, laughing quietly at his own joke. The man got the card and quickly totalled everything up. A line was beginning to form behind us. "Man, hurry up!" Shawn said, jokingly, from behind us. I turned around and gave him a fake mean look. "We're not finished." I told him, sarcastically. "Well excuse me." He replied with the same amount of sarcasm. I smiled. "How's the bus ride going?" He asked. "It's alright I suppose. I've got this loser to keep me company." I said, pointing to Adam who was finishing up the transaction. "Sounds like fun." He said. "Hey, I've got the DVD player with me, why don't you come back and watch a movie with me." He told me. "Which movie?" "Seven." I smiled, "Good choice. I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

My head rested comfortably on Shawn's shoulder; a DVD player sat on his lap, positioned so we could both see the screen perfectly

My head rested comfortably on Shawn's shoulder; a DVD player sat on his lap, positioned so we could both see the screen perfectly. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie; I kept drifting in and out of sleep. I was tired, to say the least. All I wanted was to get to the hotel, and sleep for a good four hours before the show started. The credits rolled on the screen and I removed my head from Shawn's shoulder. "That was so good!" I said, smiling wide. Shawn gave me a sly smile, "How would you know? You were asleep for half of it." He finished off with a laugh. I smiled, "You caught me. I'm just so damned tired." I said, yawning at the end of my sentence. "Well, I think we're almost at the hotel, anyways." I smiled. "Oh, I've got a surprise for you too." He said, putting the DVD player away. "Oh? And what's that? Wait. I bet you can't tell me 'because it's a surprise'" I said; giving the last bit a sarcastic tone. He smiled and nodded, "Exactly." I laughed, "It better not be anything disgusting, like last time." I said, referring to the time he decided to leave a three day old batch of sushi in my room. That smelled great and the cleaning staff _loved_ me the day they finally found it. He shook his head, smiling, "It's not. Don't worry."

I had stayed behind on the bus, while the rest went off to get settled in their hotel rooms, review scripts; whatever. I checked, and double checked, the bus, making sure nobody had left anything important behind. I had found a cell phone, a book, and a wallet. Brian had already agreed to take my things to my room; so all I had was the few objects left behind. I left the bus and entered the hotel. I found Amy at the front desk; a clipboard in her hand. I smiled as I approached her, "People left these. I don't know who's they are, but they're your problem now." I said, giving her a small laugh at the end. She smiled and took the things from my hands and placed them on the counter behind her, "I'll take care of it." "Oh, what room am I in, by the way?" I asked. She looked over her list, "Room, 318." She said, smiling, and handing me the room key. "Thanks. See you later." I said, walking away to the elevator.

I opened the door to my hotel room, finding something I didn't expect. Shawn. I stood in the doorway, smiling, dumbfounded. "Is this my surprise?" I asked. He smiled wide, "Yep!" I returned the smile and made my way through the room. "You won't mind that there's only one bed?" I asked. He shook his head, "Should I mind that I get to share a bed with a beautiful woman?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I laughed and laid down on the bed. Shawn sat next to me, "You want something to eat? I'm calling room service." He said, picking up the phone. "Nah, I'm just gonna sleep. Can you wake me up at 4:30 please?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. "Sure." "Thank you" I said before closing my eyes and drifting off into dreamland.


End file.
